The Empire
by Queen of the Slash
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the son of the head of the Empire. Harry has worked for the Empire since he was 13 as an assasin and now his job is to protect Draco. possible HPDM slash, pretty clean so far, some glompage. HPBZ SLASH COMING CHAPTER THREEE
1. The Empire

AN: Hello! Okay, this is my first story on this penname... my other one just died or something. It's pretty PG right now but i might step it up and if i do the rating will change no worries. v my previous name was slash n burn just so ya know, and i had FIFTEEN BLOODY STORIES. some of which I CANT GET TO NOW.  
  
"Harry, I have a new assignment for you." the tall blonde man said as he waved the young man to sit down across from him.  
  
"Yes, sir?" the younger man asked as he gracefully sat in the leather chair.  
  
"As you are aware, my son Draco has just reached his fifteenth birthday. He has had a bodyguard all of his life--How could he not, he is my son?--but as of late he has complained about this bodyguard and found him "stifling" and "boring". Your job, Harry, is to protect my son. I know you are an assasin by trade but you have protected important members of the Empire before and always done an impeccable job. You will get on fine and please, make some effort to be social but do not feel I am assigning you to be his nanny. Clear?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, I'll bring him in to meet you. He hasn't seen you in such a long time, not since you finished your training."  
  
As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, a thinner, younger version of his father. "Hello, father." He greeted with a nod of his head.  
  
Lucius nodded back. "Draco, I'd like you to meet your new personal guard, Harry. Harry, I believe you remember Draco quite well?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, and I believe he remembers me better as Kitty?" he raised an enquiring eyebrow in Draco's direction. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"KITTY?! Oh my god Kitty its YOU!" he quealed before glomping Harry. "Kitty" had been his childhood playmate and babysitter, nine years older than him. He had loved Kitty, he had IDOLIZED Kitty. But one day Kitty had disappeared and he hadn't seen him since. "Kitty, where did you go?" he demanded, sitting in Kitty's lap.  
  
The Kitty in question shrugged, shifting the blonde boy so he sat next to him with his legs draping across his lap. "I had finished my training and began my career as an assasin. It was best if I distanced myself. Sorry, Lolli." Draco giggled at the nickname. As a child he had LOVED lollipops. He still did, actually. It was Harry who gave him his first lollipop, when he was three.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you boys head back to your chambers." Lucius cut in, smiling at their easy camraderie.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "For God's sake Luc I'm already 24, I haven't been a child for a dozen years."  
  
Lucius smiled warmly at him. "Yes but I look at you and can't help but remember your second birthday." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh god Luc don't bring that up again!" Harry flushed, embarassed.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
Lucius snickered. "He put his hand in the cake and freaked out. Threw it across the room to get it away from him. It ended up hitting your mother dead-on." At this Draco laughed so hard he cried and Harry flushed a bit more.  
  
"She always did wear cotton to my birthday after that..." Harry commented wryly.  
  
"Back to what I was saying..." Lucius's voice took on the commanding and powerful tone once more. "Harry you will be staying in Draco's quarters and are to be with him near constantly."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir."  
  
Lucius stood and motioned for them to stand. "Off you go, then, I have other business to attend today." he told them as he escorted them out the door.  
  
okay so whatchya thing? good? bad? continue? should i just kill myself now? will prolly (ost likely) be HPDM slashbut i ight just make them friends i dunno. i was gonna make him brooding and silent but... eh he can be all multiple personality man 


	2. If Such is the Will of God

AN: Hullo! This chapter provides some background because i am fully aare the last chapter didnt explain much. And yes, I know his necklace is creepy and its supposed to be that way. and its REALLY long.par  
  
I'm not sure if this will shape up to be HPDM, because te way its looking that would be creepy for them (the kid u babysitted for four years? gross...)par  
  
Chapter 2--If Such is the Will of God  
  
"So Harry, how do you like working for my father?" Draco asked as they made their way to Draco's chambers.  
  
"Fine. How have you been doing these last eleven years?" Harry looked at Draco in curiosity. It really had been too long.pa  
  
"I've been fine. Harry... sorry if it might seem nosy but I have two questions. First off, why is everybody in the castle more scared of you than me?" this had been bugging him. People they passed would scurry out of the way, not looking at them. "And second, what's with the necklace?" Harry had a black necklace consiting of a bunch of knots wrapped around his neck a few times. Draco could tell it was significant somehow.  
  
Harry smirked a little. "First off, everybody has been scared of me since I was 16. I believe you've heard of the infamous Lestrange castration?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco's eyes widened and he nodded. "That was me. Asshole tried to touch an unwilling girl. So he payed for it. I may be a bit of a slut, but only with the willing... and those I trust to make their own decisions. I live a life of crime, yes, but rape is going too far." His voice had become cold while he spoke. "People have been scared of me ever since. Being The Empire's best assasin and Lucius Malfoy's surrogate son doesn't hurt much. And the necklace... each of these knots is tied with a piece of hair. A piece of hair from every person I have ever killed, from Frank Longbottom to Arthur Weasley." he explained, fingering his necklace. There had to be at least 200 knots, Draco realized.  
  
"And why do you wear it?" Draco wanted to know.par  
  
Harry quirked a disturbed smile at him. "To guide their souls to me if they seek their rightful revenge."  
  
lalala  
  
Harry sighed as he thought back on his life. It had been an interesting life, that was for sure.  
  
He was born to James and Lily Potter. They were part of The Order but worked for The Empire and were under the protection of Lucius Malfoy personally. Tom Riddle was a member of the Order, a young protege of Albus Dumbledore, and hungry for power. He saw the Potters as a threat and decided to take them out. Tom Riddle was an assasin by trade, famous for the lightening bolt that he used to mark people for death. He found entertainment in letting them know the day before he killed them--by cutting a lightening bolt onto their skin.   
  
Lucius Malfoy had been headed to the Potters the night they were killed, intending to have dinner with them and spoil his godson rotten. When he arrived, the James and Lily Potter lay dead on the lawn and Tom Riddle was in the house, having just finished marking Harry's forehead. Lucius Malfoy promptly killed the man who had harmed his godson and spirited Harry away to the Manor, the headquarters of the Empire and his future home.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had raised Harry like his own son, and Narcissa had spoiled him rotten. At age four Lucius had seen a potential in Harry and he began his training as an assasin. Harry naturally loved weapons and was eager to learn how to use him. A month after he began his training he had his first encounter with throwing knives, the source of his only other scar, on his leg. He learnt a proper appreciation of weapons after that.   
  
Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa were trying to have a child. They had decided that if she did not conceive by his tenth birthday, he would be delcared their heir and raised as such. They conceived just before he turned nine, and he was overjoyed when Draco was born. He had coddled and spoiled Draco to no end. He hadn't spoken to Draco since Draco's fifth birthday, but he had seen him many many times, and protected him from afar. It was nice to have his friend back--he's missed him.  
  
And now, a new chapter in his life began as he followed his boss's son through the halls of his home. 


	3. Scars

AN: Lalala! Well, here's chapter 3. I'm shooting for over 3000 words, but that remains to be seen. And can someone tell me exactly what genres this should be under? I don't know. It will get more action-y as time goes on. Traaaaaaaalalala. This chapter: Snape makes an appearance! Song lyrics! Why doesn't Harry have more scars? Boy!Blaise arrives! Hurrah! And, gaspitty gasp, its SLASH! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! oh and i dont know metric/standard so well, so instead of kph i put [mph], bcuz ive always seen [] used espclly in textbooks for replacing a word with something that has meaning to the reader (something ud understand--like mph). anywho...  
  
WARNING: TEH SLASH THIS CHAPTER! BOYBOY LOVE! GIGGLES!  
  
Chapter 3--Hug-Tackle-Grope  
  
"Hey, Draco." Harry whistled, causing the blonde man to look up from his beloved white Apple laptop. "What do you say we go work out? There's a very nice gym hereabouts." Harry proposed.  
  
Draco nodded, exiting out of his programs and shutting the laptop with a click. "We can go to the private gym if you'd like, it's top quality." He suggested as he stood and stretched like a cat, his back popping nicely.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah, Snape's is the best gym in the UK. Trust me on this."  
  
Draco just shrugged and grabbed his pristine blue duffel bag, which contained the clothes he wore when he worked out.  
  
Harry escorted his charge to Harry's own precious black Corvette. Noticing Draco's surprise, he spoke up. "Your father pays quite well, you know--especially his godson and top assasin. It's bulletproof, by the way, and I haven't yet discovered how fast it tops out at." And he'd tried, believe you me.  
  
Draco nodded and got in the passenger side, making sure to buckle his seat belt securely. Something told him Harry was not a "grandma driver."  
  
And he was right. Harry drove at speeds which should make it physically impossible to NOT crash on a street with ANY traffic. But Harry wasn't The Empire's best assasin for nothing--he had unbelievable fast reflexes. Draco could tell, too, that Harry was enjoying this immensely. Not scaring Draco nearly to death--he hardly even noticed that--but speeding along in his sleek black Corvette with AC/DC blaring out of his speakers.  
  
"If youre having trouble with your highschool head He's giving you the blues.  
You wanna graduate but not in his bed.  
Here's what you gotta do.  
Pick up the phone, I'm always home.  
Call me any time Just ring... 363-4360 I lead a life of crime..." Harry sang along loudly.  
  
"Dirty deeds... done dirt cheap!  
Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap.  
Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap.  
Dirty deds and they're done dirt cheap.  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap."  
  
Was it legal to go this fast? Draco glaned at the speedometer. It read [97 mph]. Oh dear...  
  
"You've got problems in your life of love.  
You've got a broken heart.  
She's double-dealing with your best friend.  
Thats when the tear drops start.  
Pick up the phone, I'm here alone.  
Or make a social call.  
Come right in,  
We'll get back on him,  
We'll have ourselves a ball..."  
  
(.........)  
  
Harry stepped out of the car smoothly, black-booted feet making no noise against the pavement, as though he hadn't just been going [112 mph]. He slipped his keys into his back pocket as he walked around the car and openned Draco's door, bowing mockingly. The blonde just glared and staggered out, thankful to be stationary on solid ground once more. Draco ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his bag and following his bodyguard with a sigh.  
  
Draco entered the gym and looked around curiously for a moment before the owner of the gym, one Severus Snape, made an appearance.  
  
"Uncle Severus, how nice to see you." Draco smiled warmly, genuinely, as he embraced the man.  
  
Severus greeted him in return, but Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Uncle? He's Cissa's cousin, isn't he?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "He calls me Uncle anyways. Now do be quiet Potter. Oh and Blaise is here." he addded as an afterthought.  
  
At seeing the assasin's eyes light up, he scowled. "And I better not catch you two christening the steam rooms again."  
  
Harry smirked at him. "Who said we were christening them?" He sauntered away as Severus spluttered, not even blinking when Severus threw a dagger at him, throwing it back and hitting right in the middle of the "S" on the SNAPE'S GYM sign.  
  
Draco blinked. "Is it me, or did you just try to kill my bodyguard?"  
  
Snape smirked at him. "Tradition, my friend. I always throw a knife at him when I see him, and he throws it in the exact same place in the sign--which I move every week. Keeps his reflexes up... and he has never missed."  
  
(meanwhile...)  
  
"BLAISE!" Harry glomped his boyfriend, causing the man to drop his weights in order to catch him.  
  
"Hi Harry." The dark-skinned Italian man smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the green-eyed assasin and pressing his lips to the other's.  
  
"It's been too long, baby." Harry pouted, causing Blaise to suck on his lower lip.  
  
"I've missed you." Blaise whispered against his lips, still holding him tight.  
  
"I know, babe, and I missed you too." Harry looked up at him, Harry being a good four inches shorter at 5 ft 6. "But I'm protecting Draco now. Personal bodyguard and all. I will get a few hours off every night, I am told, while Draco is with his father and the horde, so I'll make some time ro come visit my love." He punctuated every few words with a gentle close-mouthed kiss.  
  
Blaise nodded. "Thank you, love. What are you doing next Thursday?" he asked him, rubbing his back in circles.  
  
Harry racked his brains for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Celebrating my second anniversary with my loving boyfriend!" He glomped aforementioned boyfriend.  
  
"Awwwww, look how cute you two are!" An impish voice cooed from the doorway, and Harry turned to glare at the young blonde currently wearing gym shorts, a t-shirt, and a shit-eating grin.  
  
"Come on, baby, go get changed and we'll spar, okay?" Blaise sent him off with a pat on the ass. Harry nodded and sashayed away, wiggling his bum enticingly and throwing a wink over his shoulder.  
  
Draco shook his head, strands of blonde hair dancing teasingly in front of his face. "How can you stand being around him so long without killing him?" He asked seriously, staring contemplatively at the door Harry had disappeared behind. His response to this was a raised eyebrow from the man next to him.  
  
"Tell me, have you ever TRIED to kill him? There's a reason he's the best at what he does." his eyes got a far off look as he thought about his boyfriend. "Nobody can touch him. Wait till he comes back--you'll see what I mean." he said vaguely, and Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. He always hated vague answers, and told the man so, but he got no response.  
  
Harry stepped out of the locker rooms grinning, wearing a pair of white shorts only. Draco suddenly saw how, exactly, Harry could be an assasin. He was all lean muscle, sleek and graceful, and he moved like a cat stalking his prey. He never made any sound when he walked, and never made a sound without trying to--talking or laughing, basically. One thing confused Draco, though. His skin didn't look like that of a man who'd been killing for a dozen years.  
  
"You don't have any scars..." Draco murmured contemplatively, but Harry, with his sharp ears, heard him and laughed.  
  
"Of course I do." He pulled back his bangs to reveal a lightning bolt on his forehead. "From when I was one." He dropped his black bangs back into place and lifted the shorts on his left thigh up a bit, revealing a scar about 3 inches long. "First encounter with throwing knives. Age four. I don't have any other scars because, frankly, people are dead before they have the chance to inflict them." he shrugged.  
  
Draco shivered a bit at this and glanced at Blaise, who was smiling ferally at his boyfriend. Something told Draco to put a good bit distance between himself and the two lovers, and he obeyed his instincts always, stepping back quite a bit. Without warning, Blaise threw himself at the green-eyed boy, and Draco saw blades glinting in his hands. They appeared out of nowhere, it seemed.  
  
Harry was in no way surprised but allowed himself to be taken down, blades gleaming from his own hands as he used their momentum to roll over backwards and ended up straddling his lover, blade pressed to his neck. Draco looked closer and noticed the blades were dull. Somewhat. He had no doubt those two could seriously maim eachother if they tried even with dull blades. It would just hurt more, no doubt.  
  
Blaise was underneath Harry now, but wasn't troubling to hold still and managed to get a knee into Harry's groin, catching him offguard and turning them over so that Blaise was on top of Harry, who had his face pressed into the floor. Blaise had Harry's arms twisted behind him and his knees on Harry's back holding him down. Draco was confused for a moment--he thought they said Harry was the best? Suddenly, they were moving too fast for him to see it clearly--more like, Harry was moving and Blaise was being moved--and their positions were reversed.  
  
Harry got up, smirking, and Blaise pouted prettily. "He can always manage to do that. Someday..." But Harry cut him off, sucking on his lower lip.  
  
"Don't pout, baby, you know I can't resist that lower lip..." He gripped Blaise's chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. Blaise smirked a bit before pouting again. Harry gave a small moan and went back to suckling that lower lip before he suddenly pushed Blaise off and reached over towards (a very akward-feeling) Draco, pushing him out of the way and grabbing a blade that had been hurtling for the space just to the left of where his head had been. Draco stared at the dagger wide-eyed before hearing his uncle's voice.  
  
"Just had to make sure." Before disappearing once more to go... whereever he went during gym hours. Nobody ever seemed to know. One of the great mysteries of life, it would seem.  
  
"Well now..." Harry ran a hand through his hair as he looked back and forth between his... godbrother?.. and his boyfriend. "This is a safe premises--neutral ground, and very well guarded, so you should be safe, but I'll keep an eye on you no worries. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to accost this innocent young man here..." He grinned lecherously and sauntered up to Blaise, draping himself across the Italian man.  
  
Draco made use of the wonderful facilites he never knew his Uncle had. (Well, he knew in THEORY, but he'd never been there, per se.) While he worked out, he watched enviously as his bodyguard made out with his boyfriend. Gods, those two were hot... and they seemed to know it. They were trying to devour eachother. And doing a damn good job of it, it seemed.  
  
----------..........--------------  
  
"So what do you think of Snape's?" Harry asked Draco as he unlocked his car, the both of them getting in.  
  
"You're right. It is a very good gym." He had to admit. It was wonderful, if not luxurious like he was used to. And he had enjoyed himself. Once Harry finally put his tongue back in his own mouth and got out of his boyfriend's lap, Harry was actually a good person to work out with. And Draco was still amazed by his bodyguard's physical prowess.  
  
And now they were heading home in the black Corvette, once more going far too fast for comfort (though Draco didn't mind so much this time) and listening to obscenely loud rock.  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed.  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Draco looked over at Harry through the corner of his eye and was amazed by how... happy Harry looked. Harry showed emotion, yes, but Draco could always tell he was holding back, he was never truly open. But not... a feral grin graced his face, and his eyes showed his delight at the danger and the adrenaline, and the hunger for more.  
  
"I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time Everything is 3-D blasphemy My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up This is not the way I pictured me I can't control my shakes How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong I have to laugh out loud,  
I wish I didn't like this Is it a dream or a memory?  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate I...have...sinned...by...just Making my mind up and taking your breath away  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed."  
  
Somehow this didn't seem as bad as last time. In fact... he rather enjoyed it. It felt... dangerous, but he knew that Harry would never risk his life. He felt safe, and at the same time dangerous... it was exhilirating.  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"Goodbye  
  
"You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing The flesh was in my bones The pain is always free  
  
"You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing The flesh was in my bones The pain is always free  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
  
"And it waits for you!"  
  
Suddenly Harry veered off onto a less busy road, looking behind him. Draco was confused--this wasn't the way back to the Manor!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.  
  
Harry looked at him, a 'shoudln't it be obvious?' look. "We're being followed." He stated, just as the ping of a bullet was heard hitting the back windshield.  
  
'Oh fuck...'  
  
AN: giggles maniacally What do you think? Cliffie! BWAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! In the next chapter: the hunter becomes the hunted.  
Oh, and the song lyrics... what did you think of them? The first is Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, by AC/DC (Or part of the song, at least) and the second was Wait and Bleed, by Slipknot. Bounds off, giggling madly. Longer than last time, ne? What you think? Long enough? Nah, but I be workin on it, yessireebob. 


End file.
